


Sonic Drabbles in Poetic Form

by Muffins17



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, Denial of Feelings, Love/Hate, Multi, Rival Relationship, Shy Knuckles, Trapped In Elevator, questioning feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffins17/pseuds/Muffins17
Summary: The title says it all.





	1. Sonic & Eggman: Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Eggman are trapped in an elevator.

Closed in walls, 

No way out, 

Small, frightened gasps,

The only audible sounds.

Sonic and Eggman,

Enemies to the core,

One shaking in the corner,

One pulling at the doors.

_"I hate you, I hate you,_

_I hate you so much,"_

Both growled begrudgingly,

Yet, both hands seemed to touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's short. I based this off of a fifty word short story I wrote in my English class recently, and I thought this one fit these characters pretty well. Hope you like this!


	2. Sonic & Knuckles: Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knuckles asks Sonic for a dance.

Violet eyes met green,

Timid in manner,

"Have you danced with anyone before?"

Red asked blue,

Hand behind his neck,

Face lightly flushed,

Almost his colour.

Green eyes met violet,

Widened slightly in surprise,

Lips parted a little,

Then close with a small smile,

"Nope," soft tone, simple answer,

Then the hint of a smirk,

"Why? You wanna?"

Violet eyes widen,

Caught off guard,

They drift to the floor,

Smiling shyly,

Hand clutched to arm,

Violet eyes lift up, meeting green again,

"Do you?" Soft, question meets question. 

Green eyes widen,

Then twinkle like stars,

Teeth show in a grin,

Gloved hand extended,

A larger hand lifts,

Then rests on top of the smaller,

An innocent smile forming. 

Smaller hands guide giant's ones,

Rest them upon a waist,

Smaller hands lift up, then

Rest them upon broad shoulders,

Violet and green eyes meet,

A spark forms in both,

Movements natural and slow. 

Blue guides red,

Through steps and strides,

Eyes holding each other in a gaze,

Much like their arms in their embrace,

Never breaking contact,

Never letting go,

Neither ever wishing to. 

Soon enough, music is their guide,

Slow and steady,

Then blue takes one large hand,

Leading red into a turn,

Lifting over, twirling under,

The process repeats,

They're having the time of their lives. 

The song ends,

Blue leans into red,

Head on his chest,

Smiling in content,

Then they part,

Green eyes meet violet,

Then red leans in, lips pressed to blue’s. 

Green eyes widen,

Caught off guard,

But returns the gesture,

No hesitance present,

Red pulls back, "Thanks for the dance,"

Blue smirks and winks,

"Until next time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one's a little sappy. I'm a hopeless romantic, okay? It just popped into my head and I wouldn't rest until I got it done. Anyway, please let me know what you think of this one! I'm actually considering taking requests for little poem-drabble stories like these. Just give me some characters and a story idea and I'll write 'em down!


	3. Sonic & Amy: Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy questions why she loves Sonic.

Jade eyes blaze brightly, 

Like fire has set them alight, 

In fiery passion and boiling anger, 

She hates what he does, 

She really hates it, 

He cares not about the consequences, 

Or her happiness, but his own. 

She left her house in his hands, 

He promised not to act foolish, 

How foolish she felt, 

When she came back home, 

To find her furniture disintegrated, 

Reduced to nothing, 

The image of her trust in that so-called hero. 

_“Why?”_ She asked herself that night, 

_“Why do I love that arrogant idiot?” _

She cannot answer; she doesn’t know why, 

Or how she came to grow feelings for that fool, 

_“I must be a fool too, for falling for him...” _

Then, unexpectedly, she smiled,

_“But maybe that’s not so bad,”_ and it wasn’t. 

The next day, they’d smile, 

They’d laugh and chat, 

Like nothing from the day before happened, 

And that’s how they preferred it, 

It was best that they lived their lives, 

Have fun like they always do, 

Never miss a day to joke around and enjoy life. 

No need for drama, no need for problems, 

Just a nice, easy, carefree life, 

Full of fun and freedom, 

_“Nothin’ like another day to make ya feel alive, eh?” _

A voice she knows all too well, 

An arm wraps around her shoulders, 

A smile graces her lips, her hand touching his. 


	4. Shadow & Amy: Pretty Little Thing

She’s a friend of that blue nuisance, 

A loyal one at that, 

Something he cannot comprehend, 

It irritates him, 

To no end. 

He’s seen the way she looks at him; 

That cocky, cobalt freak, 

Looks right back at her that way too, 

It angers him, 

And hurts him too. 

He knew not why he felt this way, 

She’s not at all a charmer, 

Though her attitude is off-putting, 

This much he’ll admit, 

She’s a pretty little thing. 


End file.
